Alone
by Darkness Wind
Summary: ¿Crees que el hokage de la aldea de las hojas tiene lo necesario para cuidar a su hija por una noche? (kakasaku) Anotaciones Los pensamientos de Kakashi entan en cursiva y los dialogos estan señalados con un guión. One Shot


-¿Estás seguro, Kakashi?

-Tranquila Sakura, hemos estado solos muchas veces. Además leeremos Icha Icha Paradise

-Nunca a más de 1 metro de mí y ¡no le leerás esa pervertida lectura a mi hija!

-¿No confías en mí?

-Claro que si pero es que no quiero que tengas una noche problemática

-Por favor, es una bebe ¿Qué puede pasar?

-Bien, recuerda los horarios para su biberón por favor o tendrá cólicos, hay una forma esoecial para que coma, debes ponerla como balón de futbol…

-¡Sakura! He visto por casi un año como lo haces, tranquila

-Si, si claro

-No debes estar nerviosa, es mi hija no voy a morderle

-Es que, mejor le diré a Ino que no iré

-¡Alto pelirrosa! No va a pasar nada, Ino y tú no han salido juntas por la noche desde que tuvieron hijos así que lo mejor será que vayas a divertirte con tu rubia amiga

-Me siento extraña, la ida de salir de fiesta y no volver hasta mañana me resulta difícil con esta hermosa bebe ahora

-Misaki estará bien

-No es ella quien me preocupa

-¿De qué hablas?- _antes de poder recibir una respuesta, Bisuke interrumpió-_

-¡Ya entra Kakashi! Moriremos si no nos alimentas

-¿Olvidaste alimentarlos?

-No _-¡Es verdad! Sakura dijo que debía llenar sus platos de comida y lo olvide por completo!, finge demencia-_ Les di de comer por la tarde

-¡Eso no es cierto! Hemos esperado por horas ¡El viejo es un holgazán!

-¿Disculpa?-¿Cómo se ha atrevido a llamarme así?-

-No te ofendas Hatake, apuesto que ahora te ves mejor que a los 20- _dice Sakura guiñándome el ojo-_

 _-_ ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué tal Ino?

-Hola Kakashi ¿Estas lista Sakura?

-Yo…

-Ella está más que lista

-¡Kakashi!

-Tu iras a divertirte y nosotros nos divertiremos aquí

-Bien, Misaki cuida a papá por mi ¿sí?

-¿En serio?

-Cuida que no meta los dedos en el triturador de basura

-Solo lo hice una vez

-No te enfades… y no metas los dedos ahí por favor

-¡Hacia un sonido raro!

-Te amo- _dice dándome un beso y uno a Misaki_ -Hasta mañana ¡Que duerman bien! Y ya quita esa cara de puchero, no te he regañado por herirte en el triturador

-Pues quizá sería más fácil no tener un triturador así no me daría curiosidad meter los dedos

-Y también sería lo mejor tener una estufa eléctrica- _dice riendo-_

-¡fue un accidente!

-¿Qué paso con la estufa Haruno?

-¡No le digas nada a Ino!- _tengo una reputación, no la destruyas en una noche-_

-No quiero contarte como paso solo te diré que su cabello sigue enfadado con él

-El bar las sigue esperando

-¡Bien! Nos vemos luego. No olvides Misaki, cuida a papá- _en la noche las veo irse a una noche llena de alcohol, música fuerte, chismes y chicos semidesnudos ¿Cómo pueden las chicas disfrutar de eso?_

-¿Qué te parece Misaki? Mamá cree que debes cuidarme, sería muy tonto que una niña de un año cuide a un adulto de 39

-Suena aun peor que 8 perros te hayan cuidado ¿no?

-Akino, esto es entre mi hija y yo

-Apuesto a que la cachorra también tiene hambre

-Pakkun, ya voy

-¡Viejo holgazán!- _Grita Buru desde el salón-_

-¡¿En qué momento me perdieron el respeto?!

-¿Recuerdas el cabello que cortaste el de Sakura con un kunai por accidente?

-Ni lo menciones Urushi, aún me apena

-Bueno, desde antes

-Montón de bobos

-¡Ya aliméntanos Kakashi!

-¡No cargar la bolsa de comida y servirla y a Misaki a la vez, Uuhei ¿Cómo pretenden que lo haga?

-¿Un clon?- _sugiere Pakkun-_

-¿Dejando a su cachorra en el cunero?- _ladra Goruko-_

¿Multiplicándose?- _se queja Akino-_

¿Llevar a la pequeña a su cama?- _con sarcasmo dice Urushi-_

 _-_ ¡Ah, Sí! todos son muy listos ¿no? Pero aun ninguno se las ha ideado para llenar sus platos solos

-Mírate Kakashi, estas discutiendo con nosotros como un niño ¡Con razón Sakura le dice a la pequeña cachorra que te cuide!

Para empezar Shuba, no estamos discutiendo porque si así fuera yo estaría ganando ¡Yo soy el de los pulgares aquí!, segunda por primera vez tengo a Misaki a mi cargo si Sakura en casa ¡Me siento perdido! Y en tercera no soy un niño, soy un adulto maduro de 39 años

-Un adulto maduro que le gusta jugar con bolas de estambre _-se queja Akino-_

-Yo solo les enseño como se hace

-Aprendimos hace años como se hace

-Además todos le hemos visto quitarle los juguetes a la cachorra para tu jugar con ellos

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¡No mientas Kakashi! Hemos visto como juegas con esos cubos coloridos cuando la pequeña se entretiene con Sakura- _dice Buru-_

-Saben que, me las arreglaré para alimentarles ¡Ya comienzan a alucinar!

-Solo escúchate ¿Qué diría Sakura al verte así?

-¡Nada, no diría nada porque no van a decirle nada!

 _Dejando a Misaki en su silla para bebes en el sillón voy apresurado a la cocina ¡vaya! Ahora ni siquiera mis perros me tienen respeto ¿Qué sigue? ¿Misaki diciendo mamá antes que papá? ¿Dulces de Sakura? Definitivamente los comería…_

-¡Kakashi! no quiero ser inoportuno pero….

 _Antes de que Pakkun pudiera terminar escuché berrear a Misaki ¿Pero que han hecho? ¡Solo me he ido un segundo! Cuando volví al salón vi a todos con cara de culpables y a Misaki llorando_

-¿Qué han hecho para hacerle llorar tanto?

-¡nada, nada!

-¡NO ME DIRAN QUE SE HA PUESTO A LLORAR POR QUE SE LE HA ANTOJADO!

-La verdad es que…

-¡NO paso nada! _-dice Akino interrumpiendo a Urushi-_

-Más Vale que me digan…- _antes de poder terminar de regañarlos Misaki suelta un grito más fuerte ¿Ahora cómo voy a calmarle?, sacándola de esa silla rara la acurruco en mis brazos tratando de calmarla tal como Sakura hace ¡Pero el berrido se hace más fuerte!_

 _-_ ¡Vamos no eres su madre! Eso solo funciona cuando Sakura lo hace

-Si eres tan listo Shuba ¿Por qué no me dices como calmarla?

-Con los berreos de la cachorra basta como para que tú también grites ¡Cálmate!

-¡ESTOY CALMADO!

-Si podemos notarlo- _Pakkun opina con sarcasmo-_

 _Los berridos de Misaki se intensifican ¿Qué hace Sakura para calmarla? ¡Claro! Su biberón. Apresurado voy a la cocina y busco su biberón ¿Pero dónde se ha metido? Si yo fuera un estúpido biberón ¿Dónde me escondería? Mmm… ¿En el triturador? ¡No Kakashi concéntrate! No es hora de experimentar con el triturador._

 _Piensa ¿Dónde podrá estar? ¡vaya! Los gritos de Misaki no me dejan pensar ¿Qué voy a hacer? Si sigue llorando lo único que lograré será despertar a todo el vecindario y le dirán a Sakura lo que pasó, debe creer que soy un adulto responsable que puede pasar una noche con su hija mientras ella se va al bar dicho en mi cabeza suena bastante mal, el Hokage se queda en casa lavando biberones y cambiando pañales mientras su esposa se va a beber con su amiga ¡suena peor de lo que es! ¡Ya se! El biberón puede estar en esa puerta de arriba_

 _-_ Oye Kakashi, no es buena idea ¡Sakura dijo que no abrieras ahí!

-Mi hija, mi casa, pulgares ¡Yo mando!

-Te crees mucho solo por tener un par de pulgares ¿no?- _dice Pakkun entre dientes-_

-Bien Misaki, espera un segundo aquí- _Metiendo a Misaki a su extraña silla para la mesa ¿Cómo dice Sakura que se llama? Siempre lo olvido, un pequeño asiento de madera con largas patas, pobre madera ¿Cuándo creyó que sería una deforme silla?_

 _Poniéndome de puntas abro con dificultad la puerta, que deja caer harina sobre mi y Pakkun ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo llego una bolsa de harina ahí?_

-Creo que Sakura dijo que no podías abrir esa puerta Kakashi- _dice Bisuke riendo-_

 _Tosiendo, trato de sacar toda la harina que aspire. Al igual que yo, Pakkun esta blanco por la harina_

-Y…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué abriste esa puerta cuando la señora dijo que no lo hicieras?

-Buscaba el biberón de Misaki

-Pero la sigue llorando

-¡Es bastante obvio que no lo encontré ¡ ¿No crees Bisuke? - _digo limpiándome la cara-_

 _Sacando a Misaki de su silla trato de mecerla en mis brazos para que pare de llorar ¿Cómo puede llorar tanto? ¿Es que los bebes solo lloran, comen y duermen?_

-También van al baño

-¿Qué? ¿Puedes escuchar lo que pienso?

-Sigues pensando en voz alta

 _-No es verdad_

 _-_ Jamás se te ha quitado esa costumbre

-Yo jamás he hecho eso

-¡Por favor Kakashi! Había noches en las que no podíamos dormir por estar tan perturbados por todo lo que pensabas cuando leías tu pervertido libro. Pobre Sakura, si hubiera escuchado todo lo que te imaginabas con ella en vez de casarse contigo hubiera salido corriendo al verte

-Estas mintiendo

-Tu cachorra sigue llorando ¡Hace que me duela la cabeza!

-Calma ya Misaki por favor – _digo desesperado_

 _-Quizá quiere ir al jardín, ya sabes...algo debe urgirle_

-Es una bebe ella…Oh- _solo un par de veces he cambiado su pañal ¿Qué voy a hacer? Apenas recuerdo cómo hacerlo_ -Creo saber lo que pasa, debo ir a mi habitación

 _Una vez en mi habitación y con todos los objetos necesarios ¡comienza la misión! ¡Por dios Misaki! ¿Cómo puede ser que una bebe tan linda y pequeña pueda hacer esto? Creo que mi nariz va a demandarte, si no fueras mi hija y no tuvieras la madre que tienes te llevaría a la guardería hasta que pudieras ir al baño sin ayuda_

 _Después de una difícil operación, finalizo de cambiar ese pañal_

-Cuidado, materia radioactivo

-Cuídate de eso Kakashi, no vayas a tirarlo por aquí

-Al menos ya ha dejado de llorar

-Mira Akino- _dice Urushi_ -el juguete que Sakura jamás quiere lanzarnos para jugar, como la pelota

-¡Oigan! Ese es el biberón de Misaki

-¡NO!

 _Urushi se pone a correr alrededor de los sillones ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? ¡Esto es la guerra! Dejo a Misaki recostada en el sofá con un cojín para detenerla de caerse y ajusto mi banda._

 _Si quieres jugar, ambos podemos jugar al mismo juego_

-¿Realmente vas a perseguirlo?

-No me queda otra opción

 _Como un niño que le han quitado un caramelo me pongo a perseguir a Urushi, subiéndonos a los sillones y rodando en la alfombra, de pronto un jarrón cae haciendo un estruendoso ruido al romperse lo que provoca que Misaki vuelva a llorar_

-¡Voy a matarte Urushi

 _¡No solo has hecho llorar de nuevo a Misaki, también has roto el jarrón que Tsunade le dio a Sakura el día que nos casamos! ¡Va a matarme! Urushi nota mi enfado y nervios de punta y decide rendirse dejando caer el biberón_

 _-_ Fue lo mejor- _Bien ¿Ahora cómo debía preparar el contenido? Primero voy a lavarla, estuvo en el hocico de un perro supongo que tiene ¿Bacterias? No lo sé, Sakura suele exagerar con la limpieza en los utensilios de Misaki_ -Por favor oji verde deja de llorar o voy a volverme loco

-Y nosotros

-Cállate Shuba

 _Con los berridos de Misaki como música de fondo voy a la cocina ¡Vaya buenos pulmones que se carga! Yo no he visto ningún otro bebe que llore de tal forma, bueno, no es como que haya visto a muchos bebes, al último bebe que vi le puse el pie cuando daba sus primeros pasos…debía aprender de una buena vez que la vida no es fácil. Pero entonces no tenía una hija, si alguien se atreve a hacer eso me comeré su corazón en un plato, me alegra que los padres de ese niño no me hayan linchado._

 _¡Vaya que esta dura la llave! ¿Por qué Sakura aprieta tanto la llave del lavabo? Esa chica es demasiado fuerte, aún recuerdo el día que la enfrenté a ella y a Naruto, el ejercicio de los cascabeles ¡Vaya que me la cobre después! Hice que Sakura buscara los cascabeles en mi habitación…vaya que recuerdo esa noche._

 _-_ No sé si lo recuerdas pero tu cachorra sigue pegando de gritos como poseída- _dice Pakkun agarrándose las orejas-_

-Es que no puedo abrir esto

-¡Date prisa! ¡Cada vez llora más fuerte!

Presionado por los berridos de Misaki aplico demasiada fuerza a la llave lo que provoca que la rompa, dejando salir un chorro de agua que nos baña a los chicos y a mí

-Eres un fracaso como padre- _dice molesto Buru saliendo de la cocina-_

 _Abriendo la otra llave del agua lavo el biberón y preparo el contenido tal como Sakura me lo explicó, al menos eso he hecho bien….casi, me he quemado un par de veces._

-Vamos nena, ya para de llorar ¡tú biberón llegó! - _A medida que la leche de Misaki disminuye su llanto también lo hace, creo que ya podré descansar un poco- Por cierto chicos, llene sus platos_

-¡Al fin!- _celebra Pakkun, todos corren a la cocina y Pakkun se sube al sillón y se acuesta a mi lado-_ Lo que Buru dijo, no es verdad solo estaba molesto. No te sientas mal

-¿De que hablas?

-Bueno él dijo que eres un mal padre pero, eres un mucho mejor padre que maestro

-¿Qué dices? Fui un gran maestro

-Kakashi…

-Ser impuntual no es malo

-El punto es…lo que quiero decir

-Ya se, te lo agradezco ¿Por qué no comes un poco?

-Yo comí con Sakura

-Con que el favorito…

-No es eso, solo tuve que pedírselo

-No se los digas o te creerán un pesado

-No importa

 _Entonces, se escucha un estruendoso sonido que inquieta a Misaki, al menos no la hecho llorar ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?_

 _-_ Quédate con Misaki _-Voy apresurado a la cocina y todos tienen una sonrisa boba en su cara y están pegados unos a otros_ -¿Qué es lo que han hecho?

-Nada, nada ¿Alguien escuchó algo? Creo que estas un poco paranoico

-Akino…

-La verdad es que queríamos más comida, intentamos subir pero fracasamos y rompimos los platos de la vitrina

 _Dispersándose, dejan ver todos los platos rotos detrás de ellos, definitivamente no viviré para contar esto, Sakura va a matarme, pero debo demostrarles que soy un padre paciente y bueno, asi que asumiré la responsabilidad_

-Bien, un accidente de mascotas _-dije tomando el recogedor-_ Lo leí en una revista, pero nunca creí que lo hicieran

-¿Mascota? ¿Acaba de llamarnos mascotas?- _Dice furioso Uuhei_

 _Claro que tomaré la responsabilidad, pero no sin darles su merecido_

-¿Qué? venga Kakashi, te mostraré que puede hacer esta mascota

 _Después de discutir por un rato entre, Familia, amigo y mascota me di cuenta que mis palabras se alentaban y mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse por si solos, el sueño me esta venciendo_

 _-_ Oigan chicos lo lamento, he tenido un día difícil, perdonen

 _-_ También discúlpanos, nos serviste demasiado, no era necesario comer más

-¿A mano?

-A mano

-Al menos la cachorra dejo de llorar

-¡Misaki!

Cuando llegué al sillón Misaki y Pakkun estaban dormidos en el sillón, que alivio. Miré a mi alrededor y la casa estaba hecha un desastre, mi ropa seguía blanca y manchada por la harina, al igual que mojada ¡vaya que noche!, lo mejor será dormir

-Kakashi ¿Qué pasó?

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que llegarías hasta mañana

-Kakashi…ya es "mañana" son las 9:30 am

-Lo sabia _-¿Ya ha pasado toda la noche? Dios mio…-Y_ …¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Y sabes solo, alcohol, música, chicos semidesnudos…algo terrible

-Si se nota que fue terrible

 _-_ Amo tu sarcasmo _-dice riendo_ -¿y que tal tu?

-Ah…todo perfecto

-Luces como un vagabundo

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-_ Peor aún, como un payaso vagabundo

-¿Y te gusta?

-Me encanta _-dice besándome, creo que es lo único bueno que me ha pasado en todo el día-_ Así que…¿Bien?

-Bien, te dije que te fueras tranquila

-Me alegra oírlo porque Tsunade me enviará a una misión ANBU que durará un mes, así que deberá quedarte con Misaki

-¡¿QUE?!

-Por cierto- _dice alejándose_ -Han salido unos nuevos dulces sabor Sakura, son deliciosos…

 _Noooooo…_


End file.
